


Sometimes the Simplest Things in Life Are the Best

by emperors_fortune



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gintama Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperors_fortune/pseuds/emperors_fortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess and Queen of Kabukicho go on a date and Soyo realizes just how much the small things in life mean to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Simplest Things in Life Are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of Gintama Femslash Week (prompt was "on a date")
> 
> I took way too long to even figure out how to approach this and I'm not as proud of it as I could be, but I may revisit in the future to make some changes and to flesh it out a bit more.

It had been a while since Soyo had left the castle, so when Kagura stopped by offering to take her around Kabukicho she was absolutely delighted not just because it was a chance to feel like she had the normal life of a commoner, but also because she got to spend time with her beloved Queen of Kabukicho

The two ventured around town for a while, looking in shops and at stalls until they finally settled on ending the day at a small dango stand. Soyo got a single stick of dango while Kagura had made it through nearly three plates full of dango sticks.

Once Kagura was finally satisfied, the two girls made their way back towards the castle. 

“Sorry we couldn't go anywhere classier, we haven't had any jobs in a while over at Yorozuya so-”

“Kagura-chan, I don't care how fancy any of the places we go are, all that matters is that I get to spend time with you.”

At this Kagura turned away but Soyo could swear she saw the faintest of blushes spread across Kagura’s cheeks.


End file.
